Sous l'océan
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: SONGFIC - Nous avons tous été mis au courant que lors de la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Fleur Delacour a été retardée par une attaque de Strangulots. Mais il s'avère que la réalité est toute autre…


**Note d'auteur : Attention, OS débile en provenance directe de mon imagination tordue x)**

 **J'ai écrit ce texte dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF, il s'agit de l'autre site sur lequel je publie : durant ces nuits, un thème est donné chaque heure, sous forme d'un mot, et on a une heure pour écrire un texte qui réponde à ce thème. En l'occurrence, cette nuit là, en août 2011, le thème était "Poisson". Je suis bizarrement assez fière de cette fic, principalement parce que je ne pensais pas être capable d'écrire un texte, certes court, mais abouti en une heure.**

 **C'est mon premier crossover, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'en ai écrit plusieurs autres après, surtout avec Doctor Who (et toujours HP comme univers de base). Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais su… Lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pendant la Deuxième Tâche, nous avons tous été mis au courant du fait que Fleur Delacour avait été très retardée à cause d'une attaque de Strangulot. Mais en réalité, il n'en était rien, du moins pas totalement…

°O°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

— Damoiselle, écoute-moi ! Le monde humain, c'est la pagaille ! La vie sous la mer, c'est bien mieux que la vie qu'ils ont sur la terre !

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que cet Être de l'Eau lui tenait la jambe, et elle avait peur que son sortilège de Têtenbulle ne puisse pas durer éternellement. Fier de lui montrer que grâce au professeur Dumbledore, il avait appris la langue des humains, il ne cessait de la courtiser, en essayant de la persuader de rester sous l'eau avec lui, car selon lui le monde des humains était un calvaire.

— _Sous l'océan, sous l'océan_

 _Doudou, c'est bien mieux_

 _Tout l'monde est heureux_

 _Sous l'océan_

Oh non, voilà qu'il se mettait à chanter, à présent… Et qu'il lui lançait des regards de grand conquérant… Elle avait vu bien pire, à Beauxbâtons, ou même ici à Poudlard, et n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner par cet Être de l'Eau de bas-étages. Elle continua à avancer, espérant ne pas s'être perdue dans les tréfonds du lac quand il reprit sa chanson :

— _Là-haut, ils bossent toute la journée, esclavage et prisonniers_

 _Pendant qu'on plonge comme des éponges_

 _Sous l'océan_

Ah, ça, il n'avait pas vraiment tort… C'était vrai qu'ils travaillaient beaucoup, dans le monde terrestre, et elle n'était pas la première à s'en plaindre. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de pouvoir passer une journée à ne rien faire, et qu'on était venu la déranger pour lui faire faire tel ou tel travail ? Elle ne comptait plus ses tentatives de sieste avortées, ou les vacances bien trop courtes à son goût. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, cette fois. Elle continua cependant de nager, mais il lui barra la route en lui adressant un sourire de tombeur et en reprenant :

— _Sous l'océan_

 _Y'a pas d'court-bouillon, pas d'soupe de poisson, pas d'marmiton_

 _Pour la tambouille, on leur dit non_

 _Sous l'océan y'a pas d'hameçon_

 _On déambule, on fait des bulles_

 _Sous l'océan_

Des Strangulots surgirent des frondaisons d'algues qui tapissaient le fond du lac et se dressèrent face à elle. Elle sortit sa baguette, pour se défendre, mais fut sidérée de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas le moins du monde l'air de lui en vouloir, mais qu'au contraire ils semblaient très avenants. Peut-être devaient-ils cela au fait qu'ils… dansaient ? En tout cas, ils se trémoussaient, aucun doute, de là à dire qu'ils dansaient, il ne fallait rien exagérer… Elle regarda l'Être de l'Eau qui une fois de plus mis en avant ses atouts physiques non négligeables à savoir un torse sculpté à la perfection et des biceps à faire pâlir de jalousie Viktor Krum qu'elle savait pourtant remarquablement bien fait de sa personne, bien qu'un peu trop baraqué à son goût… Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de passer la barrière de Strangulots, mais ils l'entraînèrent dans une ronde endiablée tandis que l'autre zouave continuait à chanter :

— _Sous l'océan, la vie est super, mieux que sur la terre_

 _Je te le dis... Je te le dis..._

 _Tu vois l'esturgeon et la raie se sont lancés dans le reggae_

 _On a le rythme, c'est de la dynamite_

 _Sous l'océan_

Elle tourna la tête, se dégageant de la ronde, et vit en effet les deux poissons incriminés – depuis quand la raie vivait-elle en eau douce ? – se déhancher sur le rythme de la chanson, renforcé par l'Être de l'Eau qui frappait dans des sortes de calebasses, produisant des sons entraînants bien qu'un peu primitifs… Rêvait-elle ? Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas s'être endormie et il ne lui semblait pas avoir consommé de substance douteuse avant l'épreuve… Donc, c'était probablement réel. Elle toucherait deux mots au professeur Dumbledore sur l'utilité d'apprendre la langue des humains aux Êtres de l'Eau, et également sur l'attitude plus qu'étrange de la faune de ce lac…

 _—_ _L'triton au flûtiau_

 _La carpe joue d'la harpe_

 _La rascasse d'la basse_

 _Et les rois du rap_

 _Maquereau au saxo_

 _L'turbo au bongo_

 _Le lieu est le dieu d'la soul, ouais !_

Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient appelés, les poissons dont il était question surgissaient des profondeurs du lac. Et chacun à son poste… La carpe faisait courir ses nageoires sur une vieille harpe probablement jetée là par un étudiant de Poudlard quelconque, pour une raison mystérieuse. La rascasse, beau poisson dentelé, se déchaînait sur une basse, instrument inconnu à Fleur, probablement Moldu. Et un trio de poissons donnaient un petit concert, l'un jouant du saxophone, l'autre du bongo, et le troisième chantant – ou du moins, Fleur le supposait, car il semblait remuer ses lèvres avec beaucoup d'entrain.

 _—_ _La raie au djembé_

 _L'gardon au violon_

 _Les soles rock and roll_

 _Le thon garde le ton_

 _Le bar et le sprat se marrent et s'éclatent_

 _Vas-y souffle mon doudou_

Et ainsi de suite, comme tous les autres, surgissaient les poissons. Fleur n'en revenait pas. Elle qui avait toujours été si rationnelle – pour une sorcière, comme c'est étrange, me direz-vous – elle se retrouvait en plein milieu d'un grand concert organisé par… des poissons ? Personne ne la croirait, par chez elle. Elle serait à coup sûr la risée de tous les étudiants de Beauxbâtons, et toute sa crédibilité de championne du Tournoi serait perdu. Imaginez donc, Fleur Delacour, la jeune fille bien sous tout rapport, revenir de cette épreuve, l'ayant lamentablement perdue, car il était évident que le temps imparti serait bientôt dépassé, en racontant qu'elle avait été retardée par un Être de l'Eau tenant à tout prix à lui faire découvrir les joies de la vie sous-marine ? Non, c'était insensé… Elle espérait qu'une excuse bidon lui avait été donnée là-haut pour expliquer son retard, et que personne ne l'avait vue danser avec des Strangulots et se faire courtiser par un Être de l'Eau…

 _—_ _Les limaces des mers au rythme d'enfer_

 _Sous l'océan_

 _Et les bigorneaux pour donner l'tempo_

 _C'est frénétique, c'est fantastique !_

 _On est en corso, faut qu'ça balance_

 _Sous l'océan..._

Fleur fut désespérée en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était même plus surprise de voir deux bigorneaux taper leurs coquilles en rythme et des limaces – des mers, il faut le préciser, dans un lac… - se déhancher comme des danseuses professionnelles, c'était ahurissant. Enfin, la troupe de… danseurs ? Chanteurs ? Poissons, serait plus juste, salua leur public – qui se sentait de plus en plus seule – et tous replongèrent dans les algues et les pierres d'où ils avaient surgi, emportant avec eux toute l'excentricité du moment. Ne restait plus que l'Être de l'Eau qui lui adressa un sourire très satisfait. Fleur leva un pouce avec un sourire forcé et fonça au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle le trouva très facilement, l'Être de l'Eau fut enfin utile, car il lui permit d'accéder à l'endroit où étaient attachés les prisonniers sans encombre… et où il n'y avait plus personne. Elle remonta à la surface en quatrième vitesse, sentant son sortilège faiblir et la bulle se faire fragile. Elle surgit de l'eau en inspirant un grand coup, heureuse de retrouver l'air libre – non rien à faire, elle ne serait jamais mieux que sur sa bonne vieille terre – et son soulagement fut intense quand elle vit sa petite sœur Gabrielle déjà présente, entourée de nombreuses personnes qui la rassuraient et l'aidaient à se remettre de ses émotions. Et lorsqu'on lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé, elle confirma ce qui avait été dit à son sujet, à savoir qu'elle avait été victime d'une attaque de Strangulots. Être entraînée de force dans une ronde, on pouvait assimiler ça à une attaque, non ?...

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je vous avais prévenus, c'est profondément débile XD Mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter :) Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
